Nuttin' For Christmas
by WillowSnuggles
Summary: Draco hasn't been a good boy for many year's so he's getting nothing for christmas, or is he?


Title: Nuttin' For Christmas

Author: WillowS

Rating: PG

Summary: Draco isn't getting anything for Christmas. "Or Is He?"

Disclaimer: I don't own them, because honestly if I did do you think the Harry Potter movies would be shown to children? shakes head I am the smut queen!

Author's Note: Thanks to my wonderful Beta Platinum who keeps my rambling in check. The Christmas song in this fiction is very common but I just thought it was very Draco because he is very naughty. Feedback is welcome.

Christmas is a time of over powering joy. Love and magic flow through people, both wizards and muggles a like. Aside from the few "scrooges" of the world, people are filled with joy and happiness. Draco Malfoy was not a scrooge. As a child Christmas had been one of his favorite holidays. It was the only time he ever saw his father actually smile.

Draco might not have been a scrooge, but he was in a foul mood. He was holding a pensive that had been floating around the school all day. It had floated from student to student to be viewed, and every time Draco would tried to catch the thing it would float away. Draco finally caught the pensive by surprise and plucked it out of the air like he would a snitch. The memory inside did not please him and when he found the one who had created the pensive they would not live to see tomorrow.

It had all started last night; Draco was sitting in the Gryffindor common room next to Harry watching Dean and Ron battle in wizarding chess.

Harry and Draco had been friends since the past summer, when they literally ran into each other in a muggle part of London. Harry had been on a day trip and Draco had been running away. They spent the next two weeks becoming fast friends. Even as Draco watched Harry head back to Surrey, he knew that the relationship was destined to be something much greater; he could feel it curling in his toes.

So there they all were a group a fiery youth sitting around on a Friday night, like old fogies. That was when Seamus had come bounding in with liquid entertainment. Everyone knew that Seamus was quite the partier and he always knew the right way to spice up a boring get together. This evening Seamus had pulled out all the stops, supplying them from his personal stash of wizard and muggle alcohol.

A couple hours later, everyone was feeling nicely buzzed (, or put and) the fire was roaring, couples had snuck off to darker corners and Christmas music was tinkling away. 'Everyone was buzzed, par Draco who was completely hammered With each drink Draco had taken he tried to wash away the aching feeling of loneliness he felt. He was spending more and more of his time staring at Harry longingly. (It's weird to jump the class so tie the two thoughts together like "he always felt this way' or 'this wasn't the first time, even in class…")He would miss portions of his classes because he would fall into vivid day dreams of what it would be like to kiss those soft sensual lips.

So there was Draco, standing by the fire swaying as the music played. Harry was about to offer to guide him back to Slytherin as he thought Draco looked ready to pass out when something caught his ears. Draco was singing, and as it started quietly it was getting louder.

"I am gettin' nuttin' for Christmas Mommy and Daddy are mad" his hips swayed and he'd turned to look at Harry. "I'm getting' nuttin' for Christmas 'cause I've been nuttin' but bad" He looked directly at Harry and removed his red cashmere sweater tossing it to hitting Ron in the face. However, Ron was too busy watching the scene unfold to say anything.

"B**roke my broom on Potter's head;**

**Somebody snitched on me.**

** I hid Neville's frog in his bed;**

**Somebody snitched on me.**

**I spilled some ink on Mommy's rug;**

**I made Ronald eat a slug;**

**Bought some gum with a sickle slug;**

**Somebody snitched on me."**

"Oh I am gettin' nuttin' for Christmas Mommy and Daddy are mad" Draco had now lost his white under shirt and the room was getting a full view of his pale chest. "I'm getting' nuttin' for Christmas 'cause I've been nuttin' but bad" the word bad was slurred as he advanced on Harry causing the boy to stumble and land on the couch slouching down.

**"I put a tack on Snape's old chair**

**Somebody snitched on me.**

**I tied a knot in Granger's hair**

**Somebody snitched on me.**

**I did a dance on Sprouts stupid plants**

**Climbed a tree and tore my pants**

**Filled the sugar bowl with ants**

**Somebody snitched on me."**

**"He about to lose his pants" Ron mumbled as Draco settled himself onto Harry's lap. "So I'm getting' nuttin' for Christmas, 'cause mommy and daddy are mad" he leaned in and huskily whispered "Oh I'm getting' nuttin' for Christmas because I've been nuttin' but bad" with that last phrase Draco let his lips descend against Harry's.**

**The taste had been heavenly. Harry's tasted of sun warmed apple pie and spring rain. Draco never wanted the kiss to end. Harry deepened the kiss by running his tongue along Draco's lower lip, biting gently, and when Draco moaned in pleasure he slid his tongue inside to taste the other boy. **

**Draco thought back on how Potter had promptly dragged him back up to the dorm room less then a minute later and smiled. He glanced at the pensive in his hands. Maybe he wouldn't kill who ever made this. He'd just keep it; show it to their grand children one day. And with his patented smirk Draco pocked the pensive and headed in search of his Gryffindor boy wonder. **


End file.
